Un día diferente
by arual17
Summary: .:RETO:. Un día normal de clase para la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, ¿o no tan normal para uno de sus integrantes?


Bien... Veamos... Este corto lleva casi 5 años cogiendo polvo cibernético en mi carpeta de shots, pero no me atrevía a publicarlo... (Si lo leéis entenderéis por qué xD)

Lo escribí en un reto, en mi época de foros... (Ains... qué tiempos aquellos...) Así que no le busquéis lógica (Si lo leéis, claro xD)

He intentado maquearlo un poco, pero me fue imposible cambiarlo más sin borrarlo y hacerlo desde el principio xD Así que tiene cambios mínimos, pero la trama es original (Si no, a ver qué lógica tendría colgarlo xD)

Bueno... Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama, aunque sobra decirlo, por si acaso me vaya a denunciar o algo xD

* * *

_**Un día diferente**_

Era un día normal en el instituto Teitan. La liga de detectives se encontraba en clase, pero ésta estaba en decadencia… Hacía años se enteraron que el desaparecido Conan era en realidad Shinichi Kudo, el detective del este, y que Ai era una científica quien creó la droga que los encogió a ambos.

Aún salían con ellos, pero no tanto como antes, Shiho estudiaba química en la universidad, y Shinichi estudiaba derecho junto con su novia y amiga de toda la vida, Ran.

Las clases eran monótonas para los jóvenes, sobre todo para Genta. El desarrollo le había favorecido en algunos aspectos. Ya no tenía la barriga tan grande como antes, pero aún así era bastante robusto, como un leño. Seguía siendo el más alto de la clase y, por qué no decirlo, el que más tragaba.

Mitsushiko se le había adelantado y se declaró a Ayumi, y ahora salían juntos. El joven era bastante popular, y lo que le hacía atractivo eran las pecas en su rostro, que le daban cierto aire aniñado. Ayumi se había convertido en una chica bastante guapa y grácil. Los dos eran la pareja más popular del instituto.

El pobre Genta se sentía solo, hasta que, cuando pensaba que el día era como otro cualquiera, todo cambió.

- Alumnos. – Dijo entrando la profesora con una mirada seria. – Hoy vendrá una nueva alumna. Espero que seáis buenos con ella. Estudiará el resto del curso con nosotros. Sed amables. Entra por favor. – Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia la puerta sin variar su rostro.

De la puerta apareció una figura esbelta. Iba vestida con calcetines largos blancos, zapatos blancos, falda corta azul, corbata verde, camisa blanca y chaqueta azul. En la solapa de la chaqueta llevaba el distintivo del instituto. Su faz era como de porcelana blanca, con un color sonrosado. Su pelo castaño con mechas rubias estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos marrones desprendían dulzura y poder a la vez. – Encantada. – Su voz era suave pero a la vez segura. – Me llamo Himeko Arwen.

- Siéntate donde quieras Arwen. – La animó la profesora.

- Gracias. – Empezó a buscar con la vista y empezó a caminar.

Genta se ponía nervioso por momentos. Se sonrojaba a más no poder. Ella se le estaba acercando. Cuando pasó por su lado pudo oler el perfume de flores que llevaba. Se viró y vio que se sentaba justo detrás suya. Volvió la vista a su sitio e intentó no pensar más en esa chica.

En la hora de recreo, los tres amigos se reunieron como siempre bajo el gran árbol. - ¿Qué te pasa Genta? – Le preguntó Ayumi. – Pareces como ausente.

- Desde que vino esa chica nueva… - Dedujo Mitsushiko. Genta se ruborizó. - ¿Te gusta Arwen?

- ¡No! – Dijo escandalizado. Sus amigos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. – Bueno… yo…

- Disculpad… - Los tres miraron hacia donde provenía la voz. - ¿Estáis en mi clase verdad? – Los chicos asintieron. – Os querría pedir un favor…

- Cuéntanos. – Animó Ayumi.

- ¿Me podríais dejar los apuntes de las clases anteriores? No me querría perder…

- Ningún problema. – Dijo Mitsushiko.

- Gracias. – Sonrió Himeko. – ¿Me podríais dar la dirección de alguno? Iría a buscarlos esta tarde.

- Claro. – Ayumi cogió papel y lápiz y escribió la dirección, para luego extendérselo a la chica.

- Gracias la verdad. – Y se fue corriendo a clase.

Por la tarde, Genta estaba intentando hacer los deberes hasta que sonó el timbre. Como estaba solo en la casa tuvo que ir a abrir.

- Hola… He venido a esta dirección y…

El chico no se lo podía creer. Era ella. - ¿Cómo que sabes donde vivo?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Está escrito aquí. – Ella le enseñó el trozo de papel.

- Ayumi… - Recriminó.

- Si es una molestia me voy…

- No, no. Entra, los prepararé en seguida.

Himeko entró y se sentó en el sillón. Genta se quedó mirándola, sobre todo cuando sus piernas desnudas se cruzaron.

- ¿Qui… quieres tomar algo? – Dijo algo acalorado.

- No gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Si no te importa yo voy a tomar algo fresco…

- Es tu casa.

El chico fue a la cocina y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Se la echó encima. – Te mato Ayumi…

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Apareció la chica por la puerta.

Asustado, se viró para mirarla en la entrada de la cocina. Tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para no saltar. – No… no te preocupes.

Ella se acercó y le tomó la temperatura. - ¡Estás ardiendo! Ven. – Le cogió de la mano. – Tienes que ir a la cama. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

El chico la guió y se tumbó en la cama mientras ella le traía agua fría. – Si supiese por qué estoy así…

- ¿Decías?

- Nada. – Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo. – Gracias… por cuidarme.

- No tiene importancia. – Dijo sonriente. – Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Yo… - No pudo seguir porque los labios de ella aprisionaron los suyos.

Siguieron así hasta que escucharon el golpe de la puerta. – Yo… nos vemos mañana. – Y salió corriendo.

Genta se quedó a cuadros. – Su madre apareció en la puerta y le vio sonriente. - ¿Quién era?

- Un ángel. – Respondió embobado.

FIN

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y tenéis la cara de O_O ¿WTF? no me sorprendería en absoluto xD

El reto consistía, si mal no recuerdo y leyendo lo que está escrito, que Genta y yo nos liásemos xD

Me costo mucho... MUCHO escribirlo... Sudor y lágrimas... Ya ni recuerdo si lloré hasta sangre e intenté suicidarme (?) xDDD

Bueno, si no veviewean lo entenderé completamente xD

Chaitooo

PD: Lo de llorar sangre y lo del suicidio es coña xD


End file.
